Ninjago's Gala: A Series of Plot
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: This is my Gala Girls Spin-Off! I will dedicate one chapter to one of my fans and they get to help me out with that chapter by giving me anything they want me to add in it. They can use an OC, one or all of the characters from my old fic The Gala Girls, or any of the original characters! So start submitting and have fun!


**Dedicated to my most patient fan, Bebe, who deserves this for not only winning a contest a while back, but for waiting ever so patiently for her reward. An award of 'Patient Brilliance' to you, my friend.**

Bebe strolled down the streets of Ninjago, beaming as all eyes were on her. Her bright eyes gleamed from underneath her sun glasses as the bright and beautiful sun shimmered relentlessly in the flawless and blue sky. The day was gorgeous; perfect for a walk around town and maybe a visit to Dareth's dojo, or maybe...maybe-

Bebe mindlessly dumped melted ice cream and half devoured brownie into the sink as she stared out the window that sat over the sink she was washing party dishes in. She had zoned out thinking about how glorious the day was and how not so glorious it had been for her to get stuck at work like this.

_Totally uncool_, she thought looking back the cup full of punch she was clasping in her hand. She gasped, and jumped back, dropping the plastic cup to the floor and looking at her catastrophe. The straw, ice cubes and cup were sprawled all over the floor, while the punch-y beverage was either in close proximity to everything else-on the floor-or in close proximity to her-on her nice, brand new, favorite, shirt.

_Fan-tastic! _She shook her hands in a half frantic manner, the bracelets that adorned her wrist rattling and clacking together. _Now I'm going the have to clean this up!_

She maneuvered her way around the mess, opening a drawer near the sink and grabbing out a roll of paper towels. She tilted her head, wondering if she'd need it all, and then nodded to herself. This shirt was not gonna clean itself.

After a while of unnecessary cleaning, Bebe was released from prison-work and she wasted no time, racing home to clean herself up. She didn't stop for anything, not even her best friend Nya who had passed her a ways back. Honestly, she had been running so fast, she hadn't even noticed her. Plus, Nya was most likely heading to work, so she wasn't going to bother her now.

Arriving home, she flung open the door, and charged up the stairs, her top half off already when she kicked her bedroom door open. Hopping around felt silly, but it was necessa ry for a hasty change.

Ripping the top off-not literally of course-Bebe flung the now stained garment onto her bed, followed by the peach skinny jeans she had coupled them with. She then proceeded to throw on a red top, and a pair of slightly ripped black jean shorts and her favorite pair of white combat boots. Her long black hair was flipped forward, and wrapped into a bun that was placed on the top of her head. She looked at her efforts to dress quickly in the mirror, and was extremely impressed with herself as she marveled at the results.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" She ran out of the room, but not before grabbing her favorite white shades and camera (she was a photographer at heart, which was coincidentally what her shirt said in black fancy lettering).

As she ran down the street, a fierce energy burning inside her, fueled her excitement to just be out and about, and willed her to run until she reached her favorite hang out in all of Ninjago City: The dojo.

"Hey Dareth!" Bebe managed as she panted heavily from all the running she did. "Sorry I'm late! I was-" she stopped, lifting her sun glasses off of her face and placing them skillfully on the top of her head. "What happened here...?"

The dojo had been torn to shreds on the inside; completely destroyed and Dareth was in the middle of it all, a complete wreck himself.

"Dareth!" Bebe shrieked running to his side. "What happened? What wrong?"

"It was the ninja!" Dareth whined. Bebe couldn't believe her ears.

"The ninja? You mean-"

"Yes! THE ninja! Do you know of any other ninja, Bebe?"

"Well, no...but..."

"Now are you sure it was my pupils that cause this, Dareth?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Sensei Wu?" Bebe questioned as the figure strode closer.

"You are correct, Bebe."

"Was this really the ninja's doing?"

"It might have seemed that way to the naked eye, but they are really evil copies of the ninja. They obey Lord Garmadon," Sensei Wu informed.

"Evil copies!" Dareth jumped to his feet, surprising Bebe, and knocking her over. "Impossible!"

"Not if Lord G has the Ultimate weapon..." Bebe stated thoughtfully.

"Lord G?" Sensei and Dareth chimed.

Bebe looked up and shook her head dismissively.

"Never mind. Anyway, there has to be a way to help the ninja defeat the ninja...I mean, there has to be a way for those ninja to be stopped...ugh! This is confusing!"

"Indeed..." Sensei nodded. "We need a plan, and Bebe, I think you can help us with that..."

"Really? Me?" Sensei nodded toward her and she immediately started thinking. "Alright...well, what if..." Dareth leaned in, eager to hear the plan. "Nah...how 'bout...no, that wouldn't work either..." Sensei stayed absolutely silent, while Dareth mimed out his disappointment. "I've got it!" Dareth fell over due to shock. "Okay, what if the ninja were to make a forceful enough impact on the evil ninja that the copies would be eradicated? It would create a mini paradoxical eruption, and the ninja hit with the blow will most likely go POOF! Right?"

"It's a better plan than I've got..." Dareth complained.

"Sounds good, but how do we tell the ninja?" Sensei wondered. Bebe smiled glancing at a motorcycle parked outside the dojo.

"Leave that to me..."

All of the young evil-doer wanna-be's left the room except for two, plus Lloyd who had been tied to a random chair found in the room next door.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" A random brunette kid asked the carrot top in charge.

"Of course, I'm sure!" The nerdy one said in an odd accent.

"Is that why you wrote it down? This isn't even your hand writing..."

"Don't touch my master plan lets just go!"

Lloyd's eyes widened when he saw the hand writing. The brunette was right, that definitely didn't belong to the other boy. He knew who it did belong to, though.

The ninja walked off the school grounds and toward their dragons, proud to still be alive.

"Hey look!" Cole called. "It's the girl who saved our lives with that genius plan of hers!" Bebe, walked over to them, smiling triumphantly.

"Hey, Bebe," Kai said, giving her a hi-five.

"We are most grateful to you, Bebe," Zane nodded.

"Without you, we would have probably gone POOF!" Jay laughed awkwardly.

"It was no big deal," Bebe said modestly. "Besides, you guys are always saving Ninjago."

"I say we go back to Ninjago and have a party!" Lloyd cried, running down the path to meet up with them.

"I say, I'm in!" Zane agreed.

"Race you guys there!" Bebe hopped on her motorcycle and revved the motor a few times before driving off.

"Hey! No fair!" Jay cried racing to his blue dragon and hopping on, followed closely by the other ninja.

_This is exactly what I needed on a day like today..._Bebe thought, smiling as the wind whipped around her. _Today couldn't have gone better!_


End file.
